Mystery of the Fel
Presea has been restored, thanks to Kiva's quick thinking, and the gang flew to Medivh's Tower to confront the sage himself. Upon arrival, Presea looks at Genis lately and Kiva and Reia stands by with her. Reia: How are you feeling, Presea? Presea: I don't know. Genis...worries about me, does he? Kiva: Yeah. He's really worried. Presea: In that case...I shall thank him. Kiva: For keeping you safe? Presea: Yes. Fighting Broly's controlled will is a big mistake, I immediately regret it now.. Kiva: Gosh... I would've imagine how tough that would be... Roxas: Who's Broly? Reia: He's a very strong Saiyan who was being controlled by his own father. But when Frieza killed him, Broly has gone mad, battling everyone in sight. I tried to calm him down, believe me, but his rage caused three casualties of our team. When he is transported back to his home, I found him there and he only speaks one word to fix this mess. Roxas: ...Azeroth! Reia: Right. At least both you and Kiva have caught up to date here. Kiva: Yeah. With Presea restored, both Karai and Laura are going to be tougher to heal. Reia: That much is certain. Maybe Medivh's books could give us a clue. Either that, or we'll figure this out the hard way. Kiva: Books can help. Raine: You're in luck, Kiva. As a professor, back in my home world, I studied many subjects in my time. The library up ahead can be the answer we need. Kiva: Just how massive is this library, anyhow? Raine: Only one floor of books, but Medivh's chamber is at the top of the tower. Reia: Lots of stairs, in other words. Kiva: Wow... Raine: Now then, shall we? - The gang went inside the library as Anduin went upstairs. Raine: I know Anduin said 'don't touch anything', but we have to look around and see if any of those books can help us. Kiva: Okay. - Reia then finds a book of spells on the top shelf. Reia: (This spell book could help, but...it wouldn't be fair to use one of Medivh's spells.) Kiva: Find anything, Reia? Reia: ...No. Nothing. Kiva: Are you sure? - Kiva may have gotten more curious, but if Reia decided to show her a spell book, history would change completely. Kiva got to Reia and sees the spellbook anyway. Reia: Yeah. Kiva: Is that a spellbook? Reia: I rather not say. Kiva: To be honest, it's not fair to use one of Medivh's spells. Reia: You're being wise. Kiva: I know. Maybe we should keep looking. Reia: Agreed. Hmm? - Reia then found a charm book. Reia: This is...a book about how to make charms. Raine: See anything you like? - Reia looked through the book and find only one thing to make; a special present for Kiva. Reia: A good luck charm... Kiva: Wow. ...But I already had a charm, the one Terra and I made. Raine: Keep looking, Reia. I'll look at this some more. - Reia handed over the book and Reia flew up to the top shelves. Raine: Hmm... Most of these instructions are love charms. We don't have time to make one of these. Kiva: I know. Karai and Laura still need our help. Reia: There. Found it. - Reia flew down and has an energy book on hand. Kiva: An energy book? Reia: This might not tell us about the Fel directly, but I think something snapped Presea out of her trance. Raine: Are you saying a different energy is affecting Laura and Karai? Reia: Possibly. I...might need time to investigate this. Raine: Take your time. Kiva, keep her company, why don't you? Kiva: Okay. - Quorra teleported Raine and a few others to the top of the tower. Reia: Renewal.. Lifebloom... Here it is! Healing Touch. Kiva: Gosh... It's like your chi technique, right? Reia: Something like that, but this is more advanced than I thought it would be. Kiva: Wow... Can you learn it? Reia: I can try, but- Zack: Guys! I found something! - Zack ran towards both Kiva and Reia, with an unknown book at hand. Reia: Anything useful? Zack: Not really. Here, look. - Reia puts the energy book down and takes another book from Zack. Zack: It's on page fifty-one. - Reia then looked through the pages to understand Zack's meaning. Reia: Fifty-one... Fifty-one... There. - Reia then found the page and, on it, founds a drawing of a lightsaber prototype. Reia: The Forcesaber. Zack: It's different from the others, but do we need it? Reia: ...No. According to this, only the dark side of the Force can inhance it. Kiva: Yikes... We have to destroy it. Zack: How? Reia: There maybe another lightsaber prototype that we could investigate, but it's just a rumor. Kiva: Wait... What rumor? Reia: Based on lightsaber types, there is one that feels like a sword- The Broadsaber. Rumor has it that Jedi hated this type because it's not used to do other things like a normal lightsaber. Kiva: Well, how are we supposed to find or make this weapon? Reia: Its origin is unknown, but anceint Jedi used to have this type before. By random chance, it could be in any of the three locations. Roxas: I got them memorized, Reia. One of them is in Elwynn Forest. We might find either Axel or...her in there too. Kiva: I think so too, but it could be a trap otherwise. Reia: May your heart be your guiding key, Kiva. Kiva: Alright. - Raine gets back to the library and finds the gang again. Reia: Anything on the Fel, Raine? Kiva: Yeah, any luck? Raine: When Medivh sensed the young mage down here, the topic was interrupted. Kiva: A sudden pause? Raine: Yes. Medivh: Have a good look around? - Medivh has caught him red-handed, but Mhadgar speaks the truth that he and the others want to know about the Fel. Medivh lets him go. Raine: It's okay to tell us, Medivh. What is the Fel? Medivh: A magic unlike any other. It feeds on life itself. It pollutes the user, twisting everything it touches. It promises great power, but it exacts a terrible power. There is no place for the Fel in Azeroth. Reia: (A sacrifice...for power? It feels like a Soul Link, but worse.) Roxas: Reia, that power could be dangerous. Reia: Agreed. This dark magic is threatening peace in this world. One of Stormwind's barracks is the prime example here. Roxas: Then what's the plan? Reia: Ratchet's group is keeping an eye on Stormwind right now. We have to warn him and the others. Kiva: Yeah. I think Medivh can get us back there faster. Roxas: Will his magic fit us all for transport? Reia: It should. Come on. - Medivh then used his magic to transport himself and the gang back to Stormwind. Ratchet: Kiva, you're back! Kiva: Yep. Everything is fine. Not a Heartless in sight. Sasha: Good. It's best to stay that way for a while. Kiva: I know. There's just so much going on right now. Reia: Speaking of which, we came back to warn you, captain. Ratchet: About what? Reia: Is there an area we can talk? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: This way. - Ratchet and the others followed the king and Medivh to another way, as Reia explained everything. Ratchet: Yikes... This Fel is more dangerous than we thought. Reia: Agreed. We need to make sure this dark magic is cleansed from this world. Roxas: We think there is an ancient weapon that can help us too. It's called the Broadsaber. Ratchet: Anything else I should know? Kiva: Oh! We found a spell that Reia can use to help Karai and Laura. I hope this "Healing Touch" is worth it. Roxas: Healing Touch? That sounds familiar... The herbs needed are in Elwynn Forest. That much is certain. Ratchet: And the Broadsaber? Roxas: Random chance. Kiva: Yeah. I think Elwynn Forest is a good place to start looking. Reia: Captain, I request Roxas to join us fight against the Fel. Kiva: I agree with Reia on this. Ratchet: Very well. Remember who the real enemy is too. Reia: ...I'm not sensing neither Towa or Mira near Elwynn Forest. This could be our chance to learn Healing Touch or find the Broadsaber. Ratchet: Alright then. Most of us will defend Stormwind until Reia returns. Choose a smaller group to accompany with. Reia: I know Kiva wants to come along with me. I'll take Roxas, Raine, Zack and Laura. Presea: Wait, Reia. I wish I can go with you. Kiva: Presea, you haven't recovered yet.. Presea: ...Ohana. Kiva: Family... Laura: ...What? Reia: Ohana means family. Family means-- Kiva: Nobody gets left behind. Presea: Or forgotten. Reia: ...Alright then. Take Genis and Raine too. Something tells me that you might need help catching up to date. - The gang then headed over to Elwynn Forest to find both the herbs for the Healing Touch or the Broadsaber hidden within the forest. Category:Scenes